


I Dreamt About You Last Night.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Dominant Mark, Dominant Mark Tuan, Drabble, Drabbles Collection, Famous Mark, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non Famous Jackson, One Hundred Ways, Phone Call, Slash, Submissive Jackson, Submissive Jackson Wang, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I dreamt about you last night.”





	I Dreamt About You Last Night.

**7\. “I dreamt about you last night.”**

* * *

“I dreamed about you last night,” Jackson blurts out, halfway through the phone call. Mark goes silent on his part before his laughter fills the end.

“Oh, really?” Mark asks. Jackson can almost imagine the smirk on his taller boyfriend's lips as he asked “What was your dream about?”

"Mark!" Jackson whined covering his face with his hands letting the phone be pressed against his ear with his shoulder.

"Tell me princess~" Mark purred into the phone.

"You came home early to surprise me. I woke up and you were watching me sleep with that little smile." Jackson whispered.

Mark sighed into the phone, "I wish isn't wasn't a dream princess." He knew being in a long distance relationship would be had but bring famous on top of it made it worst. He only had select times that he could talk to his princess before he had to perform.

"Me too." Jackson whispered back.

Mark sighed because he heard the defeated tone is princess's voice. Hands appeared in Mark face but waved them off. Give his manager wait a second, Mark knew he had to finish his phone call "Hey princess I got to go right now. I'll call you the second I get off stage."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you so much more." 


End file.
